Kara's Quest
by kara hikaru
Summary: My first Naruto fic! :D Kara is the daughter of the hokage. Life is good for her now. But what secret past has been shadowing her heart and has broken her on the inside? Will her friends and family ever find out? Summary sucks! Taking ninja OCs. PM me


KH: I have had the Naruto fever for a LONG time. So using my OCs I have decided to create a story with them. I used a few things from the original Naruto, cuz I'm not that creative -_- I don't own Naruto, just the OCs. Enjoy!

KHKHKHKH

'_The moment your will begins to waver… is the moment that I will take over…'_

"Lord Hokage! She's at it again!" A random jounin screamed in the presence of the hokage.

"Alright. You know what to do." The hokage sighed as he waved his hand for a raven-haired jounin. The ninja nodded and poofed without a single word.

"Here we go again…" The hokage sighed before he too, disappeared.

KHKHKHKH

"Kara! Get back here!" The young girl of 12 laughed as she eluded the pathetic jounin once again.

She was wearing a pink jacket with white diamonds adorned all around the jacket edges. She had short bandages on both arms that ran from her forearm and stopped at her wrist. Kara had a necklace with a gold rim and a heart shaped bright orange gem in the center.

"Ha! They call themselves ninja? They can't even beat me! Right, Chi-Chi?" Kara laughed as a small kitten of white and black fur and blue eyes came out from under Kara's hair.

"Milady… Must you do this everyday? Your father will be furious." The small kitten sighed as Kara laughed again.

"KARA UZUMAKI!" The raven-haired jounin screeched as he landed in front of the child troublemaker with his arms crossed.

"Uncle Sasugay!" Kara said loudly. It took everything for Sasuke not to slit her throat.

"It's SasuKE! We've been over this!" Sasuke screamed already annoyed. The girl giggled before poofing into smoke. "What the- Shadow Clone?"

Sasuke had been fed up with Kara and to busy ranting to see the bucket of paint.

KHKHKHKH

"See that Chi-Chi? No one can catch me! Now let's go before- oof!" Kara said as she hit something hard. The hokage stood before her, arms crossed with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Before Daddy finds you?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Uh… hi sensei!" Kara greeted sheepishly.

"KARA! Oh hi Naruto…" Sasuke wobbled into the entrance of the alley with pink paint everywhere. Naruto's eyes shot open wide.

"What happened to you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"THAT!" He said heatedly while pointing at Kara who was laughing her butt off.

"I think… it's an improvement! HAHAHA!" Kara laughed along with Chi-Chi's giggling.

"Why don't you clean yourself up, Sasuke. While I talk to my daughter." Naruto said glancing back at Kara who gulped. Sasuke nodded and poofed away still seething fury.

"Happy belated birthday, sensei!" Kara tried sheepishly, but knew it was in vain as the glared never left Naruto's face.

"You're going to clean up the monument Kara." Naruto said as the glare hardened.

"Yes sir…" Kara stated with her head down in shame.

"But on a side note," Naruto crouched down to Kara's level, "awesome prank! And nice job for pranking Sasuke! He looks so much better with pink hair! Is it permanent or washable?" Naruto said with a big grin. Kara grinned at her father.

"It's washable, but it's tough. He'll have to scrub REALLY hard!" Kara flashed a toothy grin at her idol.

"Yes! I've taught you well! Now let's go home. I'm starving." Naruto said proudly as he ruffled Kara's hair.

"Yes sir!" Kara saluted and giggled happily.

KHKHKHKH

"So are you excited?" Naruto asked his mischievous daughter.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be the best ninja ever!" Kara cried determined with stars in her eyes.

"You? The best ninja? Yeah right. A rock is better than you!" A blonde sixteen year old grinned in the doorway. His pupil less eyes of the Byakugan shinned mischievously.

"I bet I could beat you, Minato-chan!" Kara said sticking her tongue out at her older brother. Minato twitched in protest.

"Alright you two. Calm down…" Naruto said.

"He started it…" Kara whined. Minato just grinned and sat down to eat dinner. It was ramen.

"Are you two coming to see the graduating ceremony?" Kara looked at her two blondes with a worried expression. Naruto grinned.

"Of course! I have to go! But even if I didn't, of course I would go!" Naruto gave Kara a thumb up. Minato simply nodded and grinned! Kara grinned back and the three had a nice dinner.

KHKHKHKH

"Milady! You overslept!" Chi-Chi screamed in Kara's ear as she ran down the streets of Konoha.

"I KNOW!" Kara screamed as she ran even faster.

"The academy!" Chi-Chi sighed in relief as Kara ran through the halls.

Kara could hear her teacher's boring voice. She closed in on the door and busted through it. All her classmates stared at her. Kara sheepishly smiled. "Uh…"

"You're late, Kara…" The pineapple headed teacher said.

"Sorry, Shikamaru-sensei…" Kara smiled sheepishly.

"Take your seat." Shikamaru sighed bored.

"What were you doing, Kara?" Sahara Nara asked her. Sahara had grey battle shorts and a short-sleeved purple jacket on.

"I overslept…" Kara said.

"No surprise there." Haku Uchiha said scoffing. Haku had a blue short-sleeved jacket on with tan pants. Haku had a black short-sleeved shirt under the jacket. His right arm was covered in bandages.

"Oh like you know everything!" Kara scoffed. The teachers couldn't do anything to them since it was graduation. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Alright, let's start. I will call the names of you in order. You will have to show me the clone jutsu. After we see who's passed, based on the test scores you will be put in teams." Shikamaru explained.

"Aw, great… I suck at tests…" Kara said frustrated. Sahara and Haku grinned.

KHKHKHKH

"...Haku Uchiha. You're next." Haku scoffed and grinned as he went into the other room.

"He's so cocky." Kara glared at Haku's retreating form.

"I'll say, but we love him anyway…" Sahara said mesmerized by the wind outside the window.

"Man, what if we don't pass…" Kara said slightly worried. Sahara looked back at her friend.

"What? Of course we'll pass! You two are the BEST in the academy!" Sahara said genuinely smiling at her childhood friend.

"I guess your right!" Kara smiled. Sahara glared at her friend. Kara gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You guess? Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Sahara said proudly. Kara sweat dropped.

"Of course…" Kara said smiling doubtedly.

Haku walked back in with his head hung. His hands were in his pockets.

"Oh no, Haku?" Sahara asked.

"What happened?" Kara asked fearing for the worst.

"I…" Haku began as he lifted his head. Haku removed his hands from his pockets revealing a blue headband with the leaf symbol. He smirked and gave a victory sign.

"Got it!" All three of them said at once. They all fell to the floor laughing.

KHKHKHKH

As the tests passed quickly and quietly, the three friends had been put on a team. Now, they waited for their sensei.

"Man where is this loser?" Kara said pacing back and forth.

"Milady, don't be so mean…" Chi-Chi chided. Kara stuck her tongue out at her partner.

"Yeah, listen to the rat." Haku said as he leaned further back in his chair. Kara kicked the chair out from under him.

"Hey!" Haku screeched standing up.

"Don't be so mean, Haku." Kara teased as Chi-Chi and Sahara giggled. Haku was about to strangle the Uzumaki when Sasuke stepped in the room.

"Well, if it isn't my "favorite" kids." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Dad?" Haku said slightly annoyed and glared at Kara. The older sharigan user grinned at his youngest son.

"I'm your sensei." Sasuke said smirking evilly.

KHKHKHKH

_**READ!**_

KH: Yes, I know it's kind of rushed, but I wanted to get it out and intros are done! I do need some more ninja! Real world ninja! So if you have OC's that you would want in my story, then please PM me or review. I'll need a description of jutsu and ninja! Thanks!


End file.
